Revelations of a Kenpi (unfinished)
by baraboshi
Summary: Well it's one of my life's works in the process.... iz Takeshi/Kentarou lovie ^^ (mad shonen-ai/yaoi be warned) and a CLAMP crossoverish kinda... in short fum!
1. A first Part

Revelations of a Kenpi  
  
Yet another day at CLAMP gakuen was about to start for Shuukaidou Takeshi, this one a Thursday in mid December. He had arrived 1 hour early to avoid the daily embarrassment of the morning. As he walked toward the High School building he heard those ever-fateful words behind him. The words he tried to escape from.  
  
"Good morning Takepon!"  
  
Takeshi jerked around feverishly and bluntly put "My name is not Takepon." The ever-happy look on Kentarou's face showed him that Kentarou couldn't care less.  
  
"I made you breakfast," he said pulling out a bentou box.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, we got to get to class on time."  
  
"But we still have an hour till school starts." Kentarou said pointing at the school clock. 'Shit!' thought Takeshi 'another plan to avoid Kentarou totally backfired. Well going to school an hour early wont work... hang on...'  
  
"Hey Kentarou why did you come to school so early?"  
  
"Well you see I woke up really early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to go take a walk and I saw you walking to school. So I ran home and made a bentou for you then ran to school." Kentarou smiled.  
  
"You mean you didn't get a ride to school? That's a first!"  
  
"Well that's hardly the existent that I will go, and anyway it's not the first time. Since we have so much time until school starts do you want to have it?" Kentarou held out the bentou box to Takeshi.  
  
"Why not I guess," Takeshi took the bentou and opened it "Erk!"  
  
"What! What's wrong!?"  
  
"Don't you think you went a little... over board?" Takeshi looked into the boxes. There was a squid box, an odango box, a sushi box, a tempura box, an onigiri box, and in another box on the bottom there was soup, and in a box between there was spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
"Well it's just a little more than I normally pack. It's just that you were going to school early so I thought it might be for something special-"  
  
"Not really..." Takeshi was beginning to feel guilty.  
  
"Well you gonna have any?"  
  
"I guess..." Takeshi took an odango out and popped it in his mouth. "Hey these are pretty good. I mean I knew you cooked well but this is really really good! Like perfectionist good!"  
  
"Do you really think so? I thought I was kinda a perfectionist but not much."  
  
"Yeah! It's like real grommet!"  
  
"Hey you gonna call me Kenpi now!?" Kentarou had puppy eyes not that Takeshi was looking.  
  
"No why would I?" He said continuing to eat.  
  
Kentarou wilted "Cuz you like my cooking!"  
  
"That's kinda stupid reasoning."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"It's doesn't make sense-"  
  
"But if my cooking is good than I'd make a good bride, and we'll go on a date and fall in love and get married and-"  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"You're cooking is good that's all."  
  
"Oh... I see." Kentarou looked at Takeshi, who was looking at the bentou wondering if he should eat more. 'Damn I came off as bratty' thought Kentarou. 'Love isn't something you can rush, I gotta be patient and give him more time. But damn I just get so carried away some times, but he likes my cooking that's a start.'  
  
More and more people started to arrive at the school grounds. Then Takeshi heard another unwanted familiar voice.  
  
"What on God's green earth are you two doing here so early!?"  
  
"Oh hi Erii!" Kentarou beamed, "How are you this lovely little morning?"  
  
"Fine Kentarou! Why are you guys here so-" Erii was cut off by yet another familiar voice, this one wasn't so bad.  
  
"Good Morning guys."  
  
"Sukiyabashi! How are you?" Kentarou asked.  
  
"Oh, it's you Sukiyabashi," Erii said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Hello Erii-san..." and with that the two lovebirds went into their own conversation.  
  
"Don't they make a cute couple Takeshi?"  
  
"I guess... they're kinda weird though..."  
  
"But that's why they're so charming." Kentarou brushed away a tear.  
  
"Yeah that's it," Takeshi said giving Kentarou a weird look.  
  
"Hurry up Utako!" a little black haired fourth grader, said to his girlfriend in kindergarten. Kentarou decided to listen in to their conversation because Takeshi didn't seem to be much into talking.  
  
"Slow down Akira what's the rush?" she said.  
  
"There is a meeting of all the student counsel to talk about all the international trips the different grades are taking and how we will be joining with the other schools."  
  
"How come the kindergarten council hasn't been told about this?" Utako was looking cross.  
  
"Probably cuz you guys are too young."  
  
"That's mean-"  
  
"You guys aren't going to go international that's all."  
  
"Oh I get it!"  
  
"Yeah well see you later Utako-san!"  
  
"Yup bye," and with that she gave him a kiss.  
  
'Oh love is in the air' Kentarou sighed. 'If only it would be that way for me.'  
  
"Hey Kentarou." Takeshi said. "Did you hear what he said?"  
  
"Huh?" Kentarou looked at Takeshi.  
  
"We're going to go on a trip!"  
  
"What?" Kentarou was still half way in his fantasy and then the words finally hit him. "YESSSS!! PARTY!!! This is gonna be great I wonder where were going and for how long..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"What is it Takepon!?"  
  
"Look at the time! We're gonna be late!"  
  
****  
  
"Well what do you know we made it before the bell!" Kentarou beamed.  
  
"Yeah but where is Sukiyabashi?"  
  
"Oh I don't know..." Kentarou made a funny face.  
  
"Hey what's our first period class?"  
  
"We get to hear the student council tell us where we're going." The two of them sat in homeroom waiting for the announcement. The whole class was beginning to get rambunctious after the first 15 minutes of waiting. The teacher left out of paranoia to check the counsel meeting to see if they were anywhere near done. It was at that point that Sukiyabashi walked in the door and sat down.  
  
"You have perfect timing." Kentarou giggled. "The teacher just left and so you wont get a lecture about being late."  
  
"Oh that's nice Higashikunimaru." Sukiyabashi smiled. "Hey Shuukaidou what's everyone doing?"  
  
"We're waiting for the student counsel to announce where we are going for what class, for how long, when etc."  
  
"Oh I see that would explain why the class is acting as strange as Higashikunimaru." Sukiyabashi began to laugh at his own joke. Takeshi just looked at him weird.  
  
"Hey now!" Kentarou puffed up. "That's not nice! I'm not weird!" At that moment the loud speakers finally turned on.  
  
"Good Morning CLAMP gakuen." Said the voice of the school president. "This year's school trips will be international for the first grade and up. Also something new we will be doing is picking up random children from all over Japan to join us in our trips. Now on to the listings... The first grade will-"  
  
"Jeez do you think the Imonoyama's are sane? I mean it's gonna take enough money just to take all of us somewhere internationally." Takeshi muttered to Sukiyabashi.  
  
"Well you know Ms. Imonoyama has the money to spare not that her son is helping..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well it was his idea to take the random kids."  
  
"Oh! Do you think he has someone in mind?"  
  
"Probably his girl friend or something!" Kentarou piped in.  
  
"Why that would be awful romantic wouldn't it?" Sukiyabashi smiled.  
  
"The fourth grade will get to go to London please report to-"  
  
"Wouldn't that be so cool Takepon! Get to go to London! I wonder where we're going I can't wait!" Kentarou was overflowing with joy.  
  
"Probably some place crappy, they're going to run out of money by the time they get to freshmen at this rate."  
  
"Sixth grade will get to go to France-"  
  
"That sounds just like little Nokoru-kun voting for France." Sukiyabashi smiled.  
  
"NO WAY TAKEPON! MS. IMONOYAMA WOULDN'T DO THAT TO US!!" Kentarou blared. The class quickly hushed him.  
  
"Kentarou get a grip! I was just pointing out that she was spending an awful lot of money even for her."  
  
"Oh! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh! Okay."  
  
"The eighth grade will get to go to Korea, for 3 weeks-" the whole class was silent for the 10th grade class would soon be announced. It was at this time that the teacher came back in. "The ninth grade will be..." the loud speaker started to fuzz out.  
  
"What the hell is this!" One of the students yelled out. Then this strange music started.  
  
"Oh god it's this shit again..." another one said. Takeshi and Kentarou jumped up.  
  
"Teacher my I be excused." They both said in unison.  
  
"Shuukaidou and Higashikunimaru what is it now?"  
  
"I feel sick and need to see the nurse," Takeshi said.  
  
"I left something in the oven!" Kentarou said looking for a different excuse.  
  
"Please repeat that Higashikunimaru." The teacher said waving at Takeshi to go to the nurse.  
  
"I left my books in the oven!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I left my books in Home Ec. can I get them?"  
  
"This is homeroom!"  
  
"I left them there from yesterday!"  
  
"Okay whatever I don't feel like dealing with it now. This stupid music is drilling a hole in my head." Kentarou got out the door and found that Takeshi had not waited for him. He began to wonder why he even got his hopes up in the first place. He started bolting to Deklyon bakery. And with little effort he caught up to Takeshi.  
  
"Hey Takepon! Hang-on wait up!" Takeshi was taking a breather on the side of the path, after all he's not as good a runner as Kentarou. Takeshi looked up and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and moaned. "What's wrong? Or are you just tired?"  
  
"Why do you care?" He snarled and started to run again all this time the music was getting louder and louder. "You'd think that they'd know we've already heard it! For god's sake it's sooo loud it could wake the DEAD!!!"  
  
"Well they can never be to sure especially with a guy like me... heh." Kentarou laughed at himself then just looked at the ground. Takeshi looked at him and wondered if he should agree.  
  
***  
  
"Here it is!" Kentarou let out with a sigh of relief. Then he waited for Takeshi to catch up.  
  
Once Takeshi was in eye sight he let out a yell. "KENTAROU LOOK OUT!!!" Kentarou turned around but it was too late.  
  
/BANG\ he was hit with a HUGE mallet belonging to who else but Erii. "You guys aren't even in the Bakery yet! What the hell is wrong with you two!? Leaving the boss to wait this long!! THE NERVE!!"  
  
"Erii it's not our fault! Our homeroom is on the opposite side of campus." Takeshi managed to say in-between breaths.  
  
"Lame excuse if you ask me. Now just hurry up and get in the oven!"  
  
"Yes yes." Takeshi moaned as he dragged the unconscious Kentarou into Deklyon and shoved him in the oven. Then he jumped in himself.  
  
The room they were in now was giant and had a huge TV screen with "the boss" on it. "Well hello Takeshi, is Kentarou taking a little nap?" The boss smiled as he shut off the music.  
  
"Ummm... I guess you could say that..." Takeshi said looking at Kentarou's still figure on the floor.  
  
"You guys are up to your normal antics again aren't you!" the boss laughed. "That's what I like about you two never afraid to act like yourself. And your normal selves are so amusing!"  
  
"Ah... I guess so..." 'At least Kentarou is.' Almost as if he heard Takeshi's thoughts Kentarou jumped up and faced the boss.  
  
"Hello! I really don't know if I should ask you this but... well you have connections!! You know that announcement you so kindly interrupted?"  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"Well...... WHERE ARE WE GOING!!?"  
  
"Oh! Well that's what I called you here to talk about. You see on this trip I want you to take care of a person who is very dear to the future of this world."  
  
"Hmmmmm... okay that's cool... but where are we going?"  
  
"All in time Kentarou-kun but this person shall be rooming with you two and Sukiyabashi. Hopefully you don't mind that I chose your roommates for you. I heard that Sukiyabashi was your friend."  
  
"He is! You've put us in a great group! Right Takepon?"  
  
"Eh... I guess so..."  
  
"Yes well the hotel is insufficient to the amount of people we are trying to plug into it. So two people have to share one bed and I want you" he said pointing at Kentarou and Takeshi, "to share one, since you guys are such good friends."  
  
"Oh you're too kind!" Kentarou squealed bouncing around.  
  
'Oh dear God,' Takeshi thought putting his hand on his head 'Why me!?'  
  
"Well hurry and run back to your homeroom the announcement will start again shortly." And with that he pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. Although our heroes couldn't quite hear him it was something like -I'm done here mom you can start again.-  
  
"Shoo! Shoo! Scat Get back to homeroom!" Erii said pushing the two of them with the handle of one of her mallets, "MOVE!"  
  
****  
  
"The fifth grade will go to Germa-"  
  
"Hey they're only up to the fifth grade Takepon! And the teacher left again, he seems pretty distort today! We are so LUCKY!!"  
  
"Yep! I have to agree there!"  
  
"The ninth grade will go to Tahiti-" The room was silent in a few seconds the tenth grade would be announced. "The tenth grade will go to the United States, after this announcement please report to the tenth grade lecture hall." The room was full of noisy freshmen chattering about what they have heard about the states.  
  
"I wonder where in the states it's huge you know!" Takeshi turned to a sleeping Sukiyabashi and a peppy Kentarou next to him.  
  
"I think he's asleep Takepon. Should we wake him?"  
  
"No, no his girl friend is Erii he needs the rest..."  
  
"Oh okay! Well I hope we go someplace like Hawaii or some where hot... that would be the BEST!"  
  
"Well I don't really care it's someplace new so it has it's possibilities."  
  
"Yeah... has anyone ever told you you're an extreme optimist?" Kentarou snickered at Takeshi.  
  
"Well at least I'm not so much so that I don't act like a delirious fool." Takeshi muttered.  
  
"What was that you said!?" Kentarou snarled from between his teeth. Takeshi just glared at Kentarou without making a noise. Kentarou smiled at him and Takeshi turned away and folded his arms. 'Gee I'm just the nicest guy in the world... I bet he thinks I really was trying to pick a fight.' Kentarou cringed at the thought.  
  
'I wonder what that kid thinks about all the time... he's such a weirdo...' Takeshi looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Okay now would all the High School divisions please report to you rooms and then I can continue."  
  
"What do we do?" one of the students said. "The teacher isn't back yet!" At that moment as if clockwork the teacher ran in slamming the door behind him and waking Sukiyabashi.  
  
"Hey guys what I miss?" Sukiyabashi pondered aloud watching everyone in the room slowly leave.  
  
"We are going to the tenth grade lecture hall to get details on the trip to the US and meet our "exchange students" there." Takeshi shrugged.  
  
"Oh?" Sukiyabashi looked around. "Okay... I guess..."  
  
Kentarou popped in "Ummm... Sukiyabashi! WE have already chosen our room if you don't mind it's you, us, and a student!"  
  
"Okay sounds good to me... I don't want to get stuck with some strange people to room with anyway!" Sukiyabashi smiled.  
  
"Cool!" Kentarou smiled back at him.  
  
"Umm... guys the class left!" Takeshi whispered pointing out the door.  
  
"Ack!" Sukiyabashi and Kentarou squeaked in unison and they ran out the door.  
  
****  
  
The three of them had piled into the 10th grade lecture hall and got separated from their homeroom and were on the balcony.  
  
"Well at least we made it here." Kentarou squealed with excitement.  
  
"Yeah!" Sukiyabashi agreed. Takeshi shook his head at their absent mindedness and watched as the room was silenced by a little blond boy walking up to the podium. "Is that..." Sukiyabashi gawked at the boy.  
  
"Nokoru? The infamous?" Takeshi squinted at the boy.  
  
"Doesn't he have his own meeting to attend?" Kentarou tilted his head.  
  
"Nope, since he's own the student counsel he knows all he needs to know."  
  
"Hey Takepon doesn't he look kinda familiar?"  
  
"Kinda..."  
  
"Hello freshman class of ninety-two." Nokoru started.  
  
"He sounds familiar too..."  
  
"You are lucky enough to get to go to America. Many of you may be wondering why I am giving you you're briefing, it's because I'm the one who chose your students from out side this school. I hope you don't mind too much.  
  
"Well anyway the trip will be to the New England area in the US and you will be staying primarily in the Park Plaza hotel in Boston. You will be staying there for about one month the from the week after Christmas till the last week in January. You will travel around the New England area though on day and weekend trips. The "main event" that we have planed for you was the First Night celebration in Boston for the New Years. It definitely wont be like ours but hopefully pleasantly different."  
  
"Well it's certainly not Hawaii but it sounds like it could be fun." Kentarou smiled.  
  
"Anyway you can choose your own roommates because there isn't enough room in the hotel for one room for you all, and the normal customers. So there will be four people to a two person room. Yes that does mean sharing beds and there are no co-ed rooms allowed." The rambunctious freshmen started complaining when this was announced, but they quickly quieted down when Nokoru started glaring at them. "Now before you start grabbing your friends to make a room you have to see the new students, we'd like to mix the origins of people as much as possible." Then he made a beckoning motion to someone off stage and a line of 64 students with different respective uniforms came on to stage in alphabetical order. "I'll introduce them all one by one and then there will be a small party for people to get to know each other and then you get to choose your roommates." And Nokoru began to introduce the students by name, where they came from, and a small bit of background information.  
  
"Hey guys!" Erii plopped her self down in a seat behind the three of them.  
  
"Hi Erii!" Kentarou turned around and waved.  
  
"Umm... Takeshi and Kentarou I need to talk to you two." Takeshi, Kentarou, and Erii started whispering to each other. "The Boss forgot to tell you, your student's name."  
  
"Okay so what is his name?" Takeshi looked at Erii.  
  
"Sumeragi Subaru."  
  
'Sumeragi? That name sounds familiar...' Takeshi pondered.  
  
"Is that all you have to tell us?" Takeshi asked.  
  
"... yes... you can ask him details at the party but I think he hasn't been announced yet. So you might want to pay attention."  
  
"Well isn't it kinda mean of him to introduce them so... out right?" Kentarou pondered as they walked back to their seats.  
  
"He's just trying to be polite." Erii said.  
  
"Okay I guess..."  
  
****  
  
"Well this party is fun isn't it?" Takeshi looked at the ground 'Look at me! What am I doing? I'm making crappy socialization attempts to Kentarou!'  
  
"Yeah but I think the Imonoyamas' have had better parties... oh but you've never been to them... sorry."  
  
"No, no it's okay just cuz you're rich and I'm not..." Takeshi cupped his hands and looked at the ground.  
  
"Um... excuse me..." a soft voice, sounding some what like Kentarou's but meeker had appeared behind Takeshi.  
  
"What?" Takeshi whizzed around. He was surprised to see a rather shot boy with semi-longish black fuzzy hair. He wasn't dressed in a school uniform but a tight black leather pants and shirt with a short red jacket, twisting a red sun hat in his hands.  
  
"Well... um... I'm sorry to bother you but... um... well this blond girl named Erii-san told me you two wanted to see me..."  
  
"Eh? Oh! You must be Subaru Sumeragi!" Kentarou piped, pointing at the boy.  
  
"Well... yes. It is rather nice that you know my name, but I am afraid I do not know yours, I'm sorry."  
  
"WellmynameisHigashikunimaruKentarou!" Kentarou slurred.  
  
"Wow. What a mouthful. I do believe that I have heard that name. A company name?"  
  
"Well my father often donates and stuff... we might have a company I just don't know any more!"  
  
"Oh my. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
'Everyone likes Kentarou in the beginning!' Takeshi's mind started to complain. 'He's so perfect, I guess he's a nice guy bit he's sick!' Subaru turned to Takeshi.  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Oh he's my boyfrie-!" Kentraou's announcement was stopped by Takeshi's hands over his mouth. 'Got carried away again did you?' Kentarou began to freak. 'You idiot Takeshi's gonna kill you.'  
  
"Oh?" Subaru cocked his head.  
  
"My name is Shuukaidou Takeshi."  
  
"That's a nice name. May I ask you why you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Well did you see the boy with the blond haired girl that told you to come here?" Takeshi asked tightening his grip on the struggling Kentarou.  
  
"You mean Sukiyabashi-san? Yes I did."  
  
"Well him, you, Kentarou and I are going to room together. Sorry you have no choice about it." Kentarou finally struggled free.  
  
"That's was cruel Takepon!" Kentarou rubbed the red marks on him from Taleshi's hands.  
  
"Cruel? You asked for it you idiot!  
  
"Ummm... well I see that you guys get along real well. I'll got get us drinks and we can chat." Subaru blushed, and walked toward the drink counter.  
  
"What's with him?" Takeshi said looking at Subaru walking away.  
  
"Him? Subaru?"  
  
"Are you major spaced?"  
  
"Yes! You just suffocated and maimed me!"  
  
"Yeah Subaru. I don't like him."  
  
"How can you know that you don't like him when we don't even know him." Kentarou strained his eyes to see Subaru walking back with 3 cans containing drinks.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way."  
  
"Hello again." Subaru beamed, making it back to our two heroes. Once he stopped someone slammed into him causing him to drop one of the cans. "Oh no! I'm sorry I'll have that one." He sheepishly smiled as he gave out the other two cans.  
  
"Tonic??" Kentarou whined.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Subaru asked has he picked up the fallen can.  
  
"Kentarou we've already established this is a school party. They are not going to serve alcohol."  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah..." Kentarou waved his hand at Takeshi. "So Subaru what school do you go to?"  
  
"Well I don't really do to a school-school, hence the lacking of a uniform. But I am home schooled... in a way..."  
  
"In a way? What does that mean?" Takeshi looked at Subaru funny while he opened his tonic.  
  
"Well you see..." Subaru's grip on his unopened can became tighter. "See... ummm... it'd kinda like a family business. And they are training me in the ways of the business, so I can carry out the duty I will have to the best of my ability."  
  
"Oh! Sumeragi. I knew I heard that name somewhere, you're family is all omuyoji right? The Sumeragi clan is very stong and renounded"  
  
"What?" Kentarou looked suprised at Takeshi's random outburst.  
  
"Why yes... but I'm really not that good..." Subaru smiled.  
  
'Oh now the mission makes sence, but who would want to kill him? And why?'  
  
"REALLY!? Wow! How does it fe-" A voice over the loud speaker cut Kentarou off.  
  
"Why thank you freshmen class." It was the school President, "I hope this little party to get to know the guest students was fun, but it is now over. I do hope that all of you get packing soon, because the date of departure may seem far off, but it isn't."  
  
"Hey isn't that only, about a week or so to pack?" Takeshi whispered.  
  
"Don't worry its not that bad, it's plenty of time!" Kentarou responded.  
  
"The exact date of our flight departure is December 27th, and we will return on the 23rd of January. You will get more information on this in the mail. I hope all of you continue to study your English, it will prove to be very necessary. I shall now issue off to your homes for the holiday, and all guest students will stay on campus until the 27th. Have fun everyone! And pack appropriately."  
  
The party room began to slowly empty out.  
  
"Subaru is that true?" Kentarou turned to Subaru. "You're away from your family for the holiday? That's awful! Do you want to come to my house for the party I will have?"  
  
"Why Kentarou-san that is awfully nice of you, but they will be holding some sort of activities on campus for us."  
  
"That's besides the point! I am inviting you to my party and you must accept!"  
  
"Jeez" Takeshi just shook his head and walked away with the dwindling crowd.  
  
"A... Takepon.... YOU'RE INVITED TOO!!" Kentarou called after him.  
  
"Kentarou-san that is a very nice gesture, but I will not take you up on that offer, you see I am already busy on that day. Not only with the academy activities they are providing, but I believe some one will come to the campus to see me off, or so we've planned. So believe me I am not meaning to be rude, but I cannot go to your party.  
  
"Oh... okay your loss." Kentarou sighed, as he waved good bye to Subaru, and walked out of the practically empty room.  
  
****  
  
It's the night of Christmas day, and the huge house is lit up and noisy. Takeshi stood outside, looking at his invitation he received in the mail, and at the house. 'Why am I here? He's just gonna humiliate me, and any chance of me having a fun time will be destroyed. Am I really such a glutton for punishment... Am I really such a shit head for thinking so little of him!? It is the only invitation to a party I received... But there's nothing wrong with being anti-social, is there?' Takeshi sighed and turned away from the house, and walked back to his own. 'All this just to avoid one person? That I don't even hate! He's actually really nice. How lame am I? Oh well.'  
  
In one of the windows of the house there was Kentarou looking out at the disappearing figure of Takeshi. 'Takeshi... I even have a present for you...'  
  
****  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it wasn't originally written in chapter format so it's rathar akward... plus it's not finished at all Iam hoping that having it posted will help me get off my lazie butt and finishe it... we'll see!  
  
Feel free to review ^^;; 


	2. A second Part

Revelations of a Kenpi  
  
"Argh, I can't believe they have our flight so early in the morning!" Kentarou groaned to Sukiyabashi.  
  
"Yes this is horribly inconvenient." Sukiyabashi stated, as he loaded his luggage onto the bus, they are taking to the airport.  
  
"I wonder where Takeshi is? It's so unlike him to be late."  
  
"Hi guys!" Kentarou and Sukiyabashi turned around to see a beaming Subaru. "Good morning, or is it Good evening?"  
  
Kentarou smiled back. "I don't believe anyone can tell." Sukiyabashi replied.  
  
"Well I'm going to save seats for us on the bus, how many should I save? 4?"  
  
"Three, or five. Five to be on the safe side." Kentarou told Subaru, as Sukiyabashi ran to Erii.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"See those two." Kentarou pointed. "They are practically inseparable, they will sit together, but with us? That's a different matter."  
  
"Oh I get it. Thank you Kentarou-san. Don't mind me asking, but where is Takeshi-san?"  
  
"That's what I was just wondering."  
  
"Well I better save those seats before the good ones are taken."  
  
"I suppose I will come with you... After all it would be awful for you to be lonely on the bus."  
  
Subaru nodded, and they went to the bus. "The middle is the perfect spot on these buses." Kentarou informed Subaru.  
  
"And it appears that Takeshi-san believes so too."  
  
"Oh?" Kentarou looked down the bus to see in the middle a sleeping Takeshi taking up three seats. "Wah! How cute! Eek! We shouldn't wake him lets be real quiet, and save two seats across the aisle okay?"  
  
"Okay." Subaru nodded. Kentarou slowly titled Takeshi up, so that he could sit next to him. Once he got the seat he let Takeshi's headrest in his lap. 'Oh this is so cool!' Kentarou's eyes began to shine. 'He's sooooo cute. And now we're acting like a little couple. I can just pretend anyway. We're on our way to our honeymoon in the states. Wah! This is too cool!' Kentarou cuddled around Takeshi's head. Subaru sat next to Kentarou and smiled at them.  
  
"So, how was you keen Christmas party? Did a lot of people show up?"  
  
"Oh... Yeah it was cool, practically half of the High School came! You so should've been there it was a total blast!" Kentarou practically jumped up, but then he looked down. 'Except for you Takeshi... Do you really hate me that much?'  
  
Subaru giggled. "So then did you get what you asked for?"  
  
"Huh?" Kentarou looked up with bewilderment.  
  
"For a present. Did you get what you wanted?"  
  
"Ah, I get it. Well do any of us get what we really want?"  
  
"...Should I take that as a 'no'?"  
  
"... Yes..."  
  
"Awwww. Poor Kentarou-san."  
  
'And will I ever get what I want?' Kentarou looked down at Takeshi's still sleeping figure. 'If only you did come to the party, things between us cold finally have been different.' Kentarou wiped some of the hair of Takeshi's face. 'Do you know what I want? Is it so much to ask for? Just for a positive response, a smile from you, and glint in your eye. My true happiness is with you, although yours may not agree with it. I want you to be forceful with us, please, just violently, and relentlessly love me for once.' The bus slowly filled, and a little blond boy got up in the front.  
  
"Hello again freshmen class of 1992! This is the president of the Elementary sect. student counsel, Imonoyama Nokoru, and I have been elected to represent you during this trip. Meaning the youngest one on the bus has the most power. Isn't that weird? But I expect that none of you will have a problem with that! This bus ride will take approximately an hour, which means we will make it to the airport by 2am! And then on to the plane! Hope we all have fun! When Nokoru sat down the bus started and the children began a fairly steady hum of talking, but most slept.  
  
"Oh how rude of me Subaru! How was your Christmas?"  
  
"Hmm..." Subaru was almost asleep. "Oh it was fun."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well... let's seeee.... my si... I'm sorry Kentarou-san... it appears I... 'm much more tired.. than..."  
  
"It's okay just go to sleep."  
  
"Thank you." Subaru then immediately conked out and fell onto Kentarou's shoulder.  
  
'Well look at this rather strange predicament I am in.' Kentarou began stroking Takeshi's face. 'It appears that everyone is asleep, even though they will be forced to get up in less than an hour. How silly we are. You guys are making me sleepy...' Kentarou tried to wipe the signs of sleepiness from his eyes but failed miserably, eventually succumbing to the inevitable.  
  
****  
  
The bus jolted to a halt, waking up Takeshi. When he groggily opened his eyes he was very surprised to see two sleeping faces on top of him. 'What should I do? Should I wake them up? This is an uncomfortable position...' But before Takeshi could make up his mind some one did for him.  
  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE WE'RE HERE!!" screamed Nokoru over the bus loud speaker. Everyone on the bus jumped up, sending Takeshi to the floor.  
  
"Takepon you silly what are you doing down there?" Kentarou looked down at Takeshi with a confused look.  
  
"Kentarou! You should -"  
  
"Oh well it doesn't matter, get up, we're at the airport." Takeshi got up and sneered at Kentarou.  
  
*cough* "Good morning again everyone, don't worry there will be more opportunities to sleep ahead." Nokoru waved his arms "But everyone get your bags! We have to check them before 3, and we're late!"  
  
"Ugh... they get us up in the middle of the night and we still end up being late!?" Kentarou complained.  
  
****  
  
"We finally have the boarding passes isn't this wonderful! We get to go to the states." Subaru was ecstatic, and bounced over to the chair next to where Kentarou was sitting in the terminal. "Where are you sitting?"  
  
"Wow man... You really get hyper randomly, remind me that I never want to see you at a drinking party."  
  
"Oh Kentarou-san don't be silly." Subaru giggled. "I'm not hyper, I'm just comfortable around you, because I feel like I know you so well." Subaru smiled.  
  
Kentarou was taken aback. 'Is that some sort of come on? Doesn't he know the only one I love is my darling!? Heh, I've just not had enough sleep.' Kentarou turned to look Subaru in the eye, but was then startled by the huge pout the boy was wearing.  
  
"But you still didn't tell me where you are sitting."  
  
"Oh! Well I'm sitting in 32C..."  
  
"Oh... I'm in 32A..."  
  
"I wonder who splits us... Oh!" Kentarou turned around to the horrendously sleepy if not sleeping Takeshi. "Darling what is your seat number?"  
  
'DARLING!? There he goes with those nicknames of his again... I just wont respond.'  
  
"Hmmm...." Kentarou wondered. He turned to Subaru, "I think he's asleep, should we wake him?" Before he waited for a response Kentarou plopped himself, violently, into Takeshi's lap, and wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy's neck. Then Takeshi got up and pushed Kentarou off.  
  
"What was that?" Takeshi asked a bit perturbed.  
  
"I woke you up because-"  
  
"How is that a way to wake someone up!?"  
  
"Well it worked didn't it? Anyway I need to-"  
  
"It worked huh? And what if it didn't!? Would you have resorted to lap dancing, or making out!?" Takeshi growled.  
  
"...Takepon...'' Kentarou melted. "I just wanted to wake you up. It's nothing to get all serious, and mad about." Takeshi snorted. Subaru stepped in sheepishly.  
  
"Takeshi-san, I just wanted to ask-"  
  
"What? You just wanted what!? You're almost as bad as him!" Subaru squirmed.  
  
"We just wanted to know what your seat number was."  
  
"Fine then!" Takeshi ripped his boarding pass out of his pocket. "Seat number 32B. All right? Is everyone peachy now?" Takeshi dropped himself back into his chair and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes. Thank you very muchTakeshi-san." Subaru bowed. Then looked over his shoulder at the melted Kentarou, and sidled away.  
  
'Takepon, did it really hurt you so much? Haven't I done worse with less of a reaction? What's wrong? Is it really that bad? I'm sorry'  
  
Takeshi finally dropped his head to see Kentarou, sitting on the floor and close to tearing. 'Kentarou... was I really that mean? Normally you just shake all the bad things off and act as if nothing ever happened. Returning to your wonderful happy self. What was so bad this time? Haven't I given you worse? Don't be upset I'm just over reacting. But why?'  
  
"Kentarou" Takeshi kneeled on the floor to be on the same level as him. "I'm sorry Kentarou. I over-reacted, it was all just fun and games. The lack of sleep is really getting to me, I stayed up all the night before packing... Can you forgive me?" Takeshi held a hand out to the puddle.  
  
Kentarou brought his head up to eye contact with the boy. 'Why are you asking for forgiveness? Did I really affect you that much?' Takeshi titled his head and smiled. 'Oh God, his smile makes my whole body yearn for him.' Kentarou sighed.  
  
"Of course you're forgiven, am I likewise?"  
  
Takeshi opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off by a scream in the not so far off distance.  
  
"Takeshi-kun! Kentarou-kun!" The two boys turned around to see the boss standing next to them. "Your protectie is under attack. I expect you know what to do."  
  
"Oh no Subaru." Kentarou ran off.  
  
"Wait!" Takeshi chased after him. "Don't forget our costumes."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
****  
  
"Wha-wha-what do you want from me?" Subaru spat as the evil glob monster choked him.  
  
'Dammit! I cannot reach my wards! If only my telekinesis was better.' Subaru closed his eyes.  
  
"Die Sumeragi scum." The monster garbled, as his grip on Subaru's neck became tighter.  
  
"He-help-m-me-Se-S-Seis-" Subaru choked, as all hope became lost. Suddenly, out of no where came a gun blast, setting Subaru free from the monster's grip.  
  
"Who's there?" The monster spun in directions, trying to find where the blast came from.  
  
"It is us!" Two voices said in unison. "The protectors of the students, and guest students welfare! The Campus Cop Duklyon!" The two figures came into sight. One was dressed in a red mech/sentai like costume with a large laser gun, and the other in a blue, with a matching sword.  
  
"How dare you attack a guest student! And even off campus! Your ass will be severely kicked for this!" Announced the red one.  
  
"Ahem" the blue one whispered. "Are the good guys allowed to swear?"  
  
"Nevermind that..."  
  
"I care not of names." croaked the monster with a smirk. "You two will just be a wonderful appetizer!" Some ooze from his main body stretched out and grabbed the red duklyon, then threw him into the chairs at the terminal.  
  
"Shit." He muttered as he tried to get back up.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" The blue one proclaimed, as he took his sword and sliced threw the main body of the monster. There his sword stuck in the ooze. "Ummm... crud?" Duklyon blue laughed nervously as he tried to pull his sword out.  
  
"What was that?" The monster laughed. He then gained electrical power in his core, and started to electrocute Duklyon blue.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" his continuous scream started. It also made Subaru come to.  
  
'Who are these nut cases? Well I might as well help them.' He pulled a ward out of his pocket and inconspicuously placed it on the ground. Making sure no one would notice he chanted the incantation, and a purple haze came from the ward, and as he directed it, constrict the monster.  
  
"What is this?" the monster stopped with the electrocution, and Duklyon blue fell to the ground with his sword.  
  
'Now's my chance...' Subaru ran to the janitor's closet.  
  
Duklyon red, finally came out of the chairs. "Now you got me really mad!" He pulled out a huge cannon gun, and charged it up. "Return to the mucus of hell from which you cam from shit head!" he screamed, as a huge blast went right threw the monster's main body splashing him over the far wall, as well as taking a huge chunk out of it.  
  
"You think that hurt me?" muttered the remains of the monster, as it's splattered insides came back to rejoin with the body.  
  
"What the hell! How are we supposed to beat this thing?" Duklyon red asked looking for his partner.  
  
"This is how!" Subaru exclaimed running back from the janitor's closet with a mop, a sponge, and Windex. "He's a slime monster so let's wash him up!" He threw Duklyon red the mop, and sprayed the monster with windex.  
  
"Ah! That burns!" the monster cried. "Stop!" Subaru sprayed every inch of slime all through out the terminal, dissolving the monster.  
  
"Hey that was pretty cool." Subaru smiled at Duklyon red. "Not like the exorcisms I'm used to but cool none the less..." But the red duklyon paid Subaru no heed he was kneeling over his partner, ignoring the mop Subaru gave him.  
  
"Hey dude! Are you alright?" He asked shaking him. "Wake up."  
  
"Terminal B5, flight 274, leaving for Boston, USA, is calling seats now." The loud speaker announced.  
  
"Well that's my flight," Subaru said looking up at the speakers. "Sorry I cannot help you, but thank you." He said as he ran off, to the line of CLAMP students.  
  
"Takepon wake up!" The red one shook him even harder. "We've been hurt worse than that god dammit!"  
  
"Now that's how you're supposed to wake someone up." Takeshi stated, holding up his index finger.  
  
"Quick our flight is leaving! To the bathrooms!"  
  
****  
  
"Kentarou-san!! Kentarou-san!!" Subaru looked up and down the seat aisles of the terminal. "Our flight is leaving!"  
  
"Subaru!" Kentarou waved and smiled as he ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh Kentarou-san! I was beginning to be worried. Quick grab your carry-ons before they leave without us!" Subaru said picking up his orange tote bag.  
  
"Wait! Takepon isn't out of the bathroom yet."  
  
"Oh... okay sure."  
  
"Last call for flight number 274, Terminal B5, for Boston US. Boarding will soon be complete. Last call." The overhead announced.  
  
"ARGH!" Takeshi ran out of the bathroom, combing his hair. "Hurry guys! They won't hold the plane for us you know!" He ran past the two boys and picked up a small black briefcase, running toward the desk.  
  
"Come on." Kentarou beckoned Subaru, as he picked up his large red duffel bag.  
  
"Ummm... okay."  
  
****  
  
"That was the saddest flight I've ever been on." Kentarou whimpered, as they picked up their bags from baggage claim.  
  
"Yes, yes we all know. 'It was soooo boring sitting between two comatose people that didn't even go to the bathroom.'" Takeshi muttered as he pulled one of his suitcases off the spinning track.  
  
"Well that as well, but I meant the movies they showed. I cried my eyes out!" Kentarou still had his kerchief in his hand.  
  
"Shoulda guessed." Kentarou puffed up his cheeks at this remark.  
  
"That's awful of them to play sad movies, during something that should be such a happy occasion. Isn't it Kentarou-san?" Subaru piped in, after he put his already collected baggage in a cart.  
  
"That's true..." Kentarou pondered. "But on the other hand we should be happy that they give us any kind of entertainment. After all it's the plane's purpose to get us there, not to entertain."  
  
"Wow..." Takeshi looked at Kentarou with newfound respect. "How profound for you to say."  
  
"Why thank you. I thought so myself." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Has anyone seen my bags?" Sukiyabashi asked as he walked toward the three.  
  
Before Takeshi could point out where Sukiyabashi's bags were spinning around, and a bright yellow pennant drew their attention with the CLAMP campus blowfish on it, being waved about in the middle of the crowd. "Now all students!" Nokoru called. "Once you have your bags report to me!" Quickly Takeshi grabbed his bags, and Sukiyabashi's and the four boys scuffled over the blowfish pennant, which now had a large crowd around it.  
  
"Takepon isn't this sooo exciting?"  
  
"Oh yeah, being a mob controlled by a blowfish. I'm ecstatic."  
  
"Is everyone present? Well they better be, because the luggage carrousel stopped going around. And we're off to customs! And then by the time we get to the hotel, it'll be 4am. I will inform you of the plans for the first day, AKA today once we get on the bus! Now let's go. Remember if you get separated from the group just look for fugu-san!" he waved the pennant at a quickening pace. "Let's go go go!"  
  
Nokoru finally herded the mass of larger students toward the customs room, where there was practically no line. "Now remember one at a time, and as soon as you make it through go to the end of the hall and wait for everyone else!"  
  
****  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it wasn't originally written in chapter format so it's rathar akward... plus it's not finished at all Iam hoping that having it posted will help me get off my lazie butt and finishe it... we'll see!  
  
Feel free to review ^^;; 


End file.
